


The Visit

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [16]
Category: Doctor Who, NCIS
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rose Tyler (Mentioned) - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: It had been a long time since Gibbs had heard that sound. He had hoped, when he was younger, to hear it more often. The wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS was like a beacon to little Leroy Gibbs’ young mind, full of thoughts of adventure and fun.





	The Visit

It had been a long time since Gibbs had heard that sound. He had hoped, when he was younger, to hear it more often. The wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS was like a beacon to little Leroy Gibbs’ young mind, full of thoughts of adventure and fun. Of course, as he got older, memories of violence and battle inserted themselves deep into his thoughts as well, because the Timelord who owned that blue box grew bold, knowing that while a younger Leroy couldn’t handle much more than innocence and fun, the older Jethro could handle a great deal more.

 

The Doctor was Leroy Jethro Gibbs’ reason to join the Marines.

 

The battle, the fight, the adrenaline and the rush of excitement dodging lasers and phaser beams gave Jethro an innate need to go out and fight for his country, a need to feel that rush again.

 

Gibbs had met Shannon and instantly fell in love. He introduced her to the Doctor, and they got along like Weeping Angels and the Dark.

 

Then Kelly was born, on the TARDIS, all ten fingers, and toes. And two hearts.

 

The Doctor was overjoyed.

 

Years passed, Kelly grew up knowing ‘Uncle Doc’ and his kid-safe adventures, and everyone was happy.

 

Until they weren’t.

 

The last time Gibbs had heard from the Doctor, was when he called him to tell him of Shannon and Kelly’s deaths, and of what he had done to Pedro Hernandez.

 

Gibbs didn’t know whether the Doctor was angry at him for killing Pedro, or not letting the Doctor do something worse to the murderer himself.

 

And now, he heard the familiar wheezing sound and waited for a few seconds before he continued sanding his boat. He heard the creak of the door open, and soft footsteps.

 

He waited.

 

“How did you do it?” The Doctor's voice was different. He must have regenerated.

 

Gibbs still didn’t turn around.

 

“Do what?” Gibbs continued sanding his boat, his very own ship, one of many.

 

“Deal with losing them, losing _her._ ”

 

“Which one,” Gibbs paused, “Or did you lose both, Doc’?” he heard a small sniffle and another shuffle.

 

“Both. I lost my Rose first… Then I lost my daughter…” Gibbs knew there was an explanation, a long complicated story that he would probably never know, so he left it.

 

“I don’t.” he still didn’t turn around.

 

“Then how-?” Gibbs blew the dust away from the wood and continued smoothing it.

 

“I didn’t talk about them for a lot of years Doc’. Not until I had to. Then I ran away for a bit. Didn’t stop till I hit Mexico. Stayed for a couple months.”

 

“But you’re back now.”

 

“Because they needed me.” Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the wood, noting that he would have to make sure later that he had enough sandpaper for the ribs.

 

“They?” Gibbs chuckled.

 

“My family.”

 

“Leroy…”

 

“Family doesn’t just mean DNA, Doc. I surround myself with family every day, just by being with my people at work. Our job can get us killed, running around, saving people, helping people. But we have each other. They needed me, and I needed them. They helped me with my grief. I’ll always remember Shannon and Kelly, but now their memory doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

Gibbs finally turned around.

 

“You should do the same with your friends, Doc’. They care about you, or they wouldn’t have stepped foot inside your ship.”

 

The Doctor nodded, and they spent a few minutes looking at each other, seeing signs of age in each other, some more physical than the other before the Doctor spoke.

 

“Thank you, Leroy.” then he was gone, back in his ship and off to who knows when or where.

 

“No problem Doc’.” he continued sanding and grumbled to himself when he noticed words that Tony must have carved into his boat. He was gonna smack him.

 

What the hell did ‘ **_Bad Wolf_ ** ’ mean anyway?


End file.
